Lo importante eres tú
by LightKey27
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de la maga de agua, pero-¿Alguien ha visto a Gray?- Más le vale venir a la fiesta-Juvia le agradece el que la acompañe en este día Lyon-sama-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-¿Gray-sama?-Lo preparé para ti. Ella luce hermosa frente a mí, como un ángel [Gruvia] lean y disfruten One Shot hecho por el equipo "Rain&Tsundere-Buster" Maria,Shiori-chan y yo *-key*


" _ **Lo importante eres tú"**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me *nos* pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Nakama power de escritores" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 _ **¿Y por qué pongo nos? Pues porque no soy la única autora de este fanfic, esta historia recibió la colaboración y opiniones de -Left Lie *Shiori-chan para mí :3 * y –Gruvialovr, juntas somos el equipo "Rain &Tsundere-Buster" *Oh yeah un nombre muy sexy , bien debíamos elegir una palabra, ese era el reto, y desarrollar una historia con ella y pues aquí está ¿la palabra? Pues luciérnagas, espero lo disfruten, nos esforzamos mucho, de hecho fue todo un lío hacer esta historia, diferencia de horarios, universidad, clases, tareas, de hecho nos tuvieron que dar prórroga para terminarlos, bien, bien lo hemos logrado y estoy muy feliz de que así sea, sin más que decir espero que disfruten de la historia –lightkey *key para los amigos ;3 * **_

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, es decir Fairy Tail, las cosas no parecían andar en orden y normalidad, y con eso nos referimos a que no había las típicas peleas, ni sillas o mesas volando, en lugar de eso, todos parecían estar ¿cocinando? ¿Haciendo adornos? ¿Comprando regalos?

Pronto seria el cumpleaños de la maga de agua perteneciente a Fairy Tail, razón por la cual muchos estaban ocupados planeándole una sorpresa para ese día.

Todos estaban emocionados, pues sabían que era el primer cumpleaños de la maga elemental en su ahora familia, Fairy Tail, pero había alguien quien no daba señales de vida desde hace varios días.

−Lucy ¿has visto a Gray? Es raro que no esté en el gremio –preguntaba una pelirroja.

−No, lo siento Erza, no lo he visto, ahora que lo mencionas llevo varios días sin verlo –respondió la Heartfilia.

−Qué extraño, él no suele mantenerse alejado del gremio durante mucho tiempo. _Más aun con esta fecha tan cerca_ –dijo y pensó Titania.

−Seguramente lo hayan encerrado por exhibicionista – exclamó el Dragneel.

− ¡Natsu! –lo regañó Lucy por decir cosas fuera del caso, aunque no se extrañaría de que a su amigo le hubiese pasado algo parecido.

−Yo lo vi hace una semana, dijo que se iría de misión por ese tiempo y que volvería para hoy –una pequeña peliazul dijo con voz amable.

− ¿Lo dices en serio Wendy? –cuestionó una peliazul un poco más alta, pero no dejaba de ser baja.

−Claro que sí Levy-san –le respondió la dragon slayer de los cielos.

−Por su bien espero que tenga algo bueno entre manos –el tono amenazante con que Erza dijo asustó a más de uno.

−Tranquila Erza, de seguro Gray no olvidaría esta fecha –intentó calmarla Lucy.

−No lo sé Lucy, él suele ser muy reservado y estoy segura que Juvia espera algo bueno viniendo de él –se preocupaba por cierta maga de agua.

−Aunque tratándose de Juvia, con que Gray le diga feliz cumpleaños será suficiente –añadió la maga de escritura sólida.

−Tienes razón Levy, pero aún así espero que Gray se haya esforzado en regalarle algo bueno, ella se lo merece –Juvia era una buena amiga y si Gray la decepcionaba ella de seguro estaría triste, fingiendo una sonrisa, pero triste, realmente la admiraba por su perseverancia tanto que estaba segura que llegaría a ser recompensada.

Ante estas palabras algunas no pudieron evitar sonreír con leve tristeza, sabían por experiencia que no debían poner muchas esperanzas en Gray. Para nadie era secreto el cariño que le tenía, pero muchas veces su vergüenza y orgullo lo opacaba. Solo esperaban que en esta ocasión no fuese así.

− ¿Por cierto no deberíamos estar vigilando que Juvia no esté cerca del gremio? –preguntó Lucy para cambiar de tema.

−No te preocupes Lucy, Lisanna se está encargando de eso –le respondió Levy sonriente.

.

.

.

−Lisanna-san Juvia agradece el que la esté acompañando, pero Juvia no se siente cómoda usando estas ropas –Juvia se encontraba en una tienda de ropa ya que había aceptado la invitación de Lisanna y ahora vestía prendas no tan típicas de ella.

−Ay Juvia, estás muy linda, créeme, además es tu cumpleaños, no te preocupes, mi regalo para ti es este cambio de look –le dijo amable y sonriente la albina.

−Juvia le agradece Lisanna-san –en verdad estaba feliz de que recordara su cumpleaños, pero encontraba que llevaban mucho tiempo fuera −Juvia cree que sería tiempo de volver al gremio –quería ver a sus amigos y saber si recordaron su cumpleaños, pero especialmente quería ver a su amado Gray.

-¿Eh? no, ¿Por qué no paseamos por un rato? Aún hay muchas tiendas que me gustaría ver contigo –propuso nerviosa ante la idea de Juvia, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, no podían regresar pues los arreglos aún no estaban listos.

−Pero... –iba a decir algo en contra pero alguien las interrumpió.

− ¿Juvia? –una voz varonil la llamó.

− ¡Lyon-sama! –exclamó sorprendida.

−Juvia, estaba de camino para ir al gremio a visitarte, pero ahora que te veo aquí quiero que me acompañes para darte tu regalo de cumpleaños –declaró el mago de hielo.

Juvia miró a Lisanna en busca de su autorización, pues se supone que estaba de compras con ella –Esta bien Juvia, puedes ir −

−Juvia se encontrará con Lisanna-san en cuanto termine en el parque de Magnolia –le informó a su amiga.

–Adelante −dijo ella

−Feliz cumpleaños, Juvia −le dice entregándole una pequeña caja.

−Gracias, Lyon-sama –la abre con cuidado encontrándose con un broche en forma de mariposa, el material asimilaba ser de hielo y en el centro de esta se podía ver una piedra azul.

−Es precioso −dice mirando el objeto.

−Me alegra que te guste –dice con una sonrisa, aunque esta flaquea al ver como por unos segundos el semblante de la maga mostró tristeza. − ¿estás bien? –

-¿Ah? Si, Juvia está bien −el albino notó la mentira, pero lo dejo pasar, si ella no quería hablar de eso no la obligaría.

Al ver el broche y el material del que estaba hecho, no pudo evitar pensar en cierto mago de hielo que desde hace unos días no veía. Se preguntaba si él sabía que día era. Si la saludaría o si la acompañaría.

−Juvia yo... –

−Juvia le agradece a Lyon-sama el que se haya tomado la molestia de venir hasta Magnolia para ver a Juvia –le dijo separándose un poco de él.

− ¿A dónde vas a ir? −

−Juvia…Juvia quiere ir a un lugar... ¿Lyon-sama quiere acompañar a Juvia? −

−Sería un honor para mí estar a tu lado en este importante día −

.

.

.

− ¿Para qué compras esas flores? −

−Para dárselas a alguien especial para Juvia −

−Ya veo –fue lo único que dijo, luego emprendieron el camino hacia donde se dirigía Juvia, Lyon se extrañó al ver el lugar.

− ¿Qué hacemos aquí? −

−Juvia tiene personas importantes para ella aquí –la nostalgia con que miraba el lugar fue visible para el albino.

−Juvia yo… −no sabía qué decir, nunca pensó que estaría en una situación así.

−No hace falta que diga algo –le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

−Vamos –le invitó enseguida dirigiéndose hacia un par de tumbas en especial.

−Mamá...padre...Juvia está aquí, hoy es el cumpleaños de Juvia, ella estaría muy feliz si estuvieran con ella, pero Juvia sabe que ustedes la están cuidando, él es Lyon-sama un buen amigo, Juvia pensó que sería buena idea presentarle a una de las tantas personas maravillosas que Juvia ha conocido, Juvia por fin ha podido ver un cielo despejado fue lo más hermoso que Juvia haya visto y Juvia le debe todo eso a Gray-sama, Juvia quisiera que ustedes estuvieran aquí para que lo conocieran y vieran la maravillosa persona de la que Juvia se ha enamorado –al decir estas palabras comienza a llover.

−Juvia... –el albino sabía quién provocaba la lluvia.

−Lyon-sama es tarde, Juvia lamenta haberlo hecho caminar con ella –dijo en tono afligido.

−No digas más, sabes que no es ningún sacrificio el estar contigo, me alegra el haber conocido a los señores Lockser ¿podría preguntar...qué sucedió? –la curiosidad por saber era grande, sin embargo al ver el rostro de Juvia se reprendió por ser tan curioso.

−Juvia los perdió cuando era una niña, en la aldea de Juvia las guerras con el pueblo vecino eran cosa de todos los días. Nosotros vivíamos alejados, en las montañas altas, pero un día dos sujetos atacaron la casa, Juvia estaba muy asustada y sólo hizo lo que mamá dijo, se escondió en el sótano y esperó a que todo se quedara en silencio, cuando Juvia salió vio a mamá y papá muertos junto con los dos sujetos, desde ese día la lluvia había acompañado a Juvia, pero todo cambió cuando Juvia conoció a Gray-sama –su sonrisa cambio a una melancólica y Lyon lo noto.

−No te preocupes, Gray se las verá conmigo donde no se acuerde de tu cumpleaños y te regale algo digno de ti –le dijo amablemente y con una linda sonrisa.

−Lyon-sama Juvia cree que es momento para regresar al gremio, Juvia le está agradecida por haber estado con ella –agradeció nuevamente por las atenciones del chico.

−No insistas con eso, lo hice de todo corazón, vamos al gremio –invitó dándole el brazo para que comenzaran a caminar, Juvia dudó un poco pero al final aceptó.

Ya estaban cerca del gremio, cuando Juvia reconoció a su nakama.

-Oh mire Lyon-sama, es Lisanna-san debe estar buscando a Juvia –le dijo al albino, soltando el brazo con cuidado.

-¡Lisanna-san! –le gritó ya que veía que aún no notaba su presencia

-Juvia gracias al cielo estás aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos al gremio? −Lisanna suspiro de alivio al escuchar como su amiga la llamaba, ya era algo tarde y aún no había dado con ella.

−Juvia estaba pensando lo mismo −se dirigió hacia el albino que la acompañaba.

−Lyon-sama Juvia se despide de usted aquí, Juvia lo ha pasado increíble −mostró una sonrisa sincera después decir esas palabras.

−No hay de qué, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Juvia –se despidió y rezó porque Gray hiciera feliz a esa chica hoy, le gustaría estar en su lugar, pero un verdadero caballero debe aceptar las cosas como son y Juvia por él no siente más que amistad.

.

.

−Y bien Juvia ¿Pasó algo entre Lyon y tú? −le preguntó pícara haciendo sonrojar a Juvia.

− ¿Eh? N-no claro que no, no es lo que Lisanna-san piensa −

-¿Are? ¿Y en qué estoy pensando? ¡Nah! es broma vamos –caminaron mientras Juvia contaba todo lo que había hecho con Lyon a la Strauss y esta escuchaba atentamente.

−Wow Juvia yo... −

−No tiene que decir nada Lisanna-san, mire ya llegamos −Juvia se dirigió a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa un ruidoso "Feliz Cumpleaños" la recibió.

−J-Juvia no sabe qué decir gracias a todos −las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, pues era el primer cumpleaños de la maga elemental desde que se unió a Fairy Tail.

− ¡Bien chicos a festejar como sólo Fairy Tail sabe hacerlo! −gritó Erza.

− ¡Aye Sir! –respondieron todos animadamente.

.

.

.

− ¿Natsu-san no ha visto a Gray-sama? E-es que Juvia creyó que él... ya sabe –Juvia se acercó a preguntarle ya que no había visto a su amado en todo el día.

−No te preocupes, seguro aparecerá al rato no creo que se atreva a perderse tu cumpleaños y más sabiendo que Erza lo tendrá en cuenta −Natsu notó que sus palabras en lugar de alegrarla le bajaron el ánimo de hace rato.

−Juvia entiende, si Gray-sama viene es sólo porque Erza-san lo obligó, realmente él no lo hace por Juvia –dijo deprimida haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

−J-Juvia espera eso no es…−fue interrumpido.

− ¡La tribu Raijinshuu llegó así que ahora es una verdadera fiesta! ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera? ¡Ven a ver los increíbles regalos que tenemos! –gritaron los mencionados llevándose a Juvia con ellos y dejando a Natsu sin poder explicarse.

.

.

.

La maga de agua sonreía ante los actos de sus amigos, las felicitaciones, los regalos, el simple hecho de que estuviesen ahí para ella la hacía sentirse querida de una forma muy bella, pero aun así, no se sentía completa. Mantenía una sonrisa para no preocuparlos por su tristeza. El que Gray no la estuviera acompañando no era motivo suficiente para molestar a los demás que se esforzaron por hacerle algo especial. Tenía que sonreír por sus amigos. A pesar de lo convincente de su expresión, esta no lograba engañar a cierto mago de fuego. Él sabía lo idiota que era su amigo, como también que no tenía que entrometerse en los asuntos de los portadores del Unison Raid, pero este era un caso especial. El idiota exhibicionista le estaba arruinando un día especial a una de sus compañeras y el no planeaba quedarse mirando sin hacer algo.

.

.

Decidido a arreglar las cosas utilizó su sentido súper desarrollado del olfato y rastreó a Gray una vez captó el olor del mago de hielo se dirigió lo más rápido posible en su dirección, si Gray no quería ir a la fiesta de Juvia, él mismo se encargaría de arrastrarlo hacia ella, no era tan difícil después de todo.

.

.

Luego de un rato de andar lo encontró junto a un lugar muy privado de Magnolia que ni siquiera él conocía, se dio cuenta que el césped estaba cubierto de escarcha y hielo, algunos de formas que gracias a que oscurecía y la distancia a la que estaba, no podía reconocer. De espalda a él se encontraba Gray creando algo que no lograba identificar, aun así eso no le importo y sin reparar mucho en lo que había alrededor, lo encaró.

− ¡Hey, Gray! −se acercó con ganas de golpearlo.

− ¡N-Natsu! -dijo sorprendido, no esperaba verlo. Al ver como el mago de hielo intentaba cubrir lo que anteriormente estaba creando sintió aun más curiosidad.

− ¿Que estabas haciendo? ¿Y por qué no fuiste a la fiesta de Juvia? −preguntó mientras intentaba inútilmente ver tras él.

−Nada que te interese –respondió moviéndose para ocultar lo que hacía.

− ¡Claro que me interesa! una de nuestras nakamas está triste en su cumpleaños y todo por tu culpa −un puño de fuego se dirigía hacia Gray a lo que este lo esquivó pero lo que estaba escondiendo no tuvo la misma suerte.

¡Crack! fue el ruido que se escuchó del hielo quebrarse Natsu se detuvo e intentaba asimilar lo que veía... Una escultura de hielo de Juvia, fijó su vista a su alrededor y en ella se encontraban varias figuras de hielo de la maga con distintas facetas, enojada, triste, feliz, sonriendo, Natsu aún perplejo dirigió su mirada a Gray quien lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

− ¡Tú, maldito! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasé haciendo eso?! −un ataque de hielo golpeó a Natsu y este como de costumbre no pensó antes de actuar…

-¡Karyuu no houkou! −Gray pudo esquivar el ataque, pero nuevamente otra de sus esculturas no pudo.

-Ice make: cannon −Y así se la pasaron hasta que escucharon una voz que los llamaba.

− ¡Natsu-san! ¡Gray-san! −

− ¿Wendy? −dijeron al mismo tiempo, la pequeña dragon slayer finalmente dio con su paradero y quedó impresionada o más bien estática al ver el escenario en que estaban sus amigos.

− ¿Qué sucedió aquí? –cuestionó asombrada por la situación.

Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear y observaron su entorno, prácticamente las estatuas ya no existían y las que sobrevivieron se estaban derritiendo.

−Pues... −Natsu no sabía que decir, sinceramente aun no entendía muy bien la situación.

−No importa −lo interrumpió Gray evitando mirarlos -No era nada importante –dicho esto comenzó a caminar. Necesitaba estar solo.

− ¿Gray-san? −lo llamó Wendy sorprendida por su actitud − ¿Qué paso? -recurrió a Natsu al verse ignorada.

−... –ese solo podía mirar alrededor cuando un pensamiento llego a su cabeza – _Erza va a matarme −_

.

.

.

Al final, tantas horas de esfuerzo fueron tiradas a la basura en segundos. Gastó mucho de su tiempo en ese obsequio, incluso se había negado acompañar a la peliazul en su día solo para terminarlo a tiempo pero ¿de qué le había servido? No podía parar de insultar al Dragneel por su estupidez, acusándolo de su problema, pero al mismo tiempo se recriminaba a sí mismo. Solo quería obsequiarle algo a Juvia, algo con lo que ella se emocionara y le sonriera, algo con lo que le pudiera pagar al menos una ínfima parte de todo lo que había hecho por él. Aunque como siempre, había fracasado.

−En verdad que soy iluso. Realmente creía que esto saldría bien −Resignado a no ir a la fiesta ya que no tenía nada que darle a la maga se dirigió a un lago cuyas aguas provenían del océano.

−Jamás le podré decir lo que siento, creí que hoy sería el día −comenzó a lanzar piedras al agua y acercarse más hasta que sus pies estaban dentro del lago el cual comenzó a descender de temperatura debido a su magia, pero esa no era la única razón

− ¿Gray? −sintió que una voz lo llamaba...una voz que él conocía perfectamente.

− ¿Ur? −cuestionó confundido no podía ser posible… ¿o sí?

− ¡Gray qué rayos haces aquí! ¡Hoy es un día especial para esa linda chica! ¡Ve y hazla sentir feliz! −la voz de Ur le gritaba a modo de regaño.

−P-pero Ur yo...yo lo arruiné todo, no vale la pena –decía deprimido y cabizbajo.

−Gray yo no te eduqué así, si no vas con ella estará muy triste y si tú realmente la quieres no deberías permitir que esté así, lo que sucedió se puede arreglar, tienes el poder de crear así que crea felicidad para esa chica y para ti mismo ... sé feliz Gray, no desperdicies tu vida −y eso fue lo último que escuchó, al abrir los ojos los cuales habían permanecido cerrados hasta el momento, cayó en cuenta de que estaba dentro del lago y que aún era el cumpleaños de Juvia corrió lo más que pudo al lugar donde había preparado la sorpresa e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer una de sus creaciones.

.

.

.

Le faltaba poco para terminar, pero de repente escuchó una voz

− ¿Gray-sama? −

− ¡¿Juvia?! –gritó asustado pues no había escuchado a la chica.

¿Por qué no paraban de interrumpirlo? pensaba Gray − _más bien_ −

− ¿Qué haces aquí? −ella debería estar en su fiesta no en este lugar.

−Natsu-san y Wendy-san me dijeron que viniera –

− _Maldito Natsu_ −pensó ignorando que la Marvell también estaba implicada.

−Deberías estar en tu fiesta −dijo queriendo ganar tiempo, pero sin querer siendo cortante con ella.

−Juvia ya ha charlado con los demás miembros del gremio, ya la han saludado y hemos abierto los regalos −dijo sonriendo −Juvia lo ha pasado muy bien, pero no es lo mismo si no está Gray-sama −menciono haciéndolo sentir culpable

El solo quería darle un regalo, no arruinarle su día.

− ¿Gray-sama no quiere que este aquí? −Quiso negarlo, pero temía decir algo que empeorara la situación. Su silencio fue malinterpretado

-Así que es eso -intento que su sonrisa no flaqueara mientras volvía por donde había venido.

¡Otra vez lo estaba arruinando!

−Lo siento −eso la hizo detenerse y mirarlo sorprendida −No pude estar en tu fiesta –aunque ella intentaba verle el rostro, él se lo impedía volteándolo.

Sonrió ante este hecho.

−Juvia le trajo pastel −dijo sacando un envase azul con un tenedor encima −Lo ha preparado Wendy y Erza-san así que Juvia puede asegurar que está delicioso…Gray-sama ¿puede Juvia preguntar qué estaba haciendo? −preguntó inocentemente con dulzura.

Estuvo tentado a negarse, pero sabía que eso no llevaría nada bueno.

−Un obsequio –respondió rápidamente.

-¿Un obsequio? ¿ _Ha aparecido otra rival de amor?_ − pensó inmediatamente −E-es por eso que Gray-sama no había estado en el gremio −dijo con temor a que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-...Sí -afirmó −pero no está terminado – le dijo suplicando a que no se enojara o confundiera las situaciones como ella solía hacerlo.

− ¿Juvia puede verlo? –si el regalo era para su rival de amor ella sólo quería ver como Gray demostraba amor hacia alguien.

Gray dudó por un momento, pero al final el regalo era para ella, así que la guió hacia la creación que estaba haciendo y pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos al verlo.

–Gray-sama... ¿Usted hizo esto para Juvia? −la maga estaba impresionada por lo que veía.

−Bueno yo... −iba a decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

− ¡Juvia jamás creyó que usted le fuera a hacer una decoración tan linda como esta y además le hizo varias esculturas de hielo! –exclamaba emocionada.

−Bueno las creaciones tuvieron un percance y… ¿decoración? −

Gray no lo había notado, pero el hielo de las estatuas estaba esparcido por todo el césped, esa noche había luna llena y los rayos de esta se reflejaban en los pedacitos de hielo logrando un efecto de pequeños diamantes además de que las estatuas tenían a Juvia, aunque faltándole algún brazo o pierna, sus expresiones estaban intactas, por lo que se podía apreciar a una Juvia en todas sus facetas y en el centro de todo la creación en la que hace pocos minutos se encontraba trabajando.

−Muchas gracias, Gray-sama −le agradeció con una enorme sonrisa que le contagiaba las ganas de hacer lo mismo.

−No es nada −intentaba mantenerse indiferente −Cierto, ¿no dijiste haberme traído pastel? −dijo para cambiar de tema.

−Es verdad, Juvia lo había olvidado por la emoción −contestó felizmente.

Y si ese día contáramos las veces que Gray no se había percatado de su alrededor habría que agregar algo más, Juvia estaba al frente de su última creación, en la que había trabajado hasta hace unos minutos, la luz de la luna reflejada sobre los pequeños "falsos" diamantes de hielo, que no era más que la impresión que daba el hielo sobre el césped, y por último la iluminaba a ella, tan tranquila preparando las porciones del pastel de cumpleaños pero había un detalle más, los falsos diamantes se movían de un lado a otro, parpadeó varias veces para fijar su vista en ellos, pequeñas luces danzaban alrededor de Juvia y la iluminaban como el ángel que era porque ¿cómo era posible qué después de todos los malos ratos que él la hizo pasar ella siguiera tan sonriente como siempre? esa era una interrogante que según él merecía una respuesta.

− ¡Gray-sama, mire hay luciérnagas! −gritó emocionada tal cual niña cuando ve a santa en navidad o cuando le daban su dulce preferido, no la culparía después de todo ella se ha esforzado mucho para llegar a su corazón y en esto momento está recibiendo su recompensa.

−Sí, las veo son hermosas y hacen que luzcas como un ángel −lo dijo sin medir sus consecuencias, rápidamente observó la cara de sorpresa de Juvia y el sonrojo que se asomaba por sus mejillas.

−G-Gray-sama... ¿le dijo a Juvia ángel? −las manos en su rostro demostraban lo avergonzada que estaba y es que nunca esperó que el chico hiciera tal declaración.

−Juvia… lamento no haber estado en tu fiesta, estaba preparando _y preparándome_ –se dijo mentalmente −lo cierto es que yo...tú... –comenzó a titubear ¿a dónde se había ido su valor de hace rato?

No había vuelta atrás, debía terminar lo que empezó.

−Juvia ¿quieres estar al lado de este idiota que no supo valorarte desde el primer momento en que te conoció? él promete que te amará y que no tendrás ninguna rival en el amor, porque para él solo ha existido, existe y existirá solamente tú Juvia Locker−

−G-Gray-sama –sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar, la persona que más amaba se le estaba declarando. Si bien eso era lo que muchas veces había soñado no creyó que pasaría de eso, un sueño.

− ¿Y bien? −preguntó algo impaciente, él sabía que Juvia lo amaba por lo que no temía por su respuesta, o al menos eso pensaba hace unos segundos, antes de que ella tardara tanto en responder.

− ¡Juvia acepta! Juvia es muy feliz gracias a Gray-sama, Juvia sabía que usted le traería felicidad a Juvia, porque usted fue quien le mostró un cielo azul a Juvia, Juvia ha tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños, gracias a sus nakamas, Lisanna-san Lyon-sama y− calló al sentir un aura oscura emanar de Gray.

− ¿Se puede saber qué hacías con Lyon? −preguntó obviamente celoso porque su tonto hermano haya pasado el día con Juvia.

−No es lo que usted piensa, Lyon-sama vino a felicitar a Juvia y Juvia se encontraba junto con Lisanna-san, Juvia no sabía que le tenían una sorpresa, así que Juvia pasó la tarde junto a Lyon-sama, pero no es que Juvia ame a Lyon-sama o algo así, Juvia sólo tiene ojos para Gray-sama −le comenta feliz al recordar el bello broche que le había obsequiado, sin notar como el aura del pelinegro aumentaba.

¡Un solo día en el que se descuida y Lyon aparece!

Notó lo nerviosa que hablaba ya que lo hizo demasiado rápido, pero Gray había entendido cada palabra y sabía que aunque no lo quisiera, le debía una a Lyon por acompañar a Juvia, aunque si se vuelve a repetir no serán las gracias lo que se estrelle en su cara, en un acto impulsivo tomó a Juvia del rostro y la cadera para acerca la a él

−De ahora en adelante, todos los días estaré contigo, así que no tienes nada que hacer junto a Lyon, porque tú eres sólo para mí –la besó con posesividad, como si se fuese a escapar si la soltaba, aprovechó que ella dejó escapar un gemido y se adentró en su cavidad explorando cada centímetro de ella, luego cuando el oxígeno hizo falta se separó de ella y muy sonriente le dijo:

−Feliz cumpleaños Juvia –y así es como celebraron el primer cumpleaños de la maga en Fairy Tail, rodeados de luciérnagas, hielo y pastel marca Scarlet&Marvell.

Fin.


End file.
